The Dragon Fallen Become the Serpent
by Shinigami of the Elder Gods
Summary: Orochimaru developed a forbidden technique to ensure his immortality. The problem was that he never had a body strong enough to endure his soul. Now what if he did? What if by a streak of fate, Natsu became the vessel Orochimaru needed? What does this spell for Konoha and Fairy Tail? Read and find out!


**This is a fanfic idea I have had for quite a while. It's a very unique one, and might even be the first of its kind. I hope you find it interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only Hiro Mashima-Dono does. I also do not own Naruto. Only Masashi Kishimoto-Dono does.**

* * *

"Move out!"

"Keep you eyes open!"

"Be aware! He is dangerous! I will not let him escape this time!"

The echoes rang down the dark empty hallways, as people ran down the halls. Each of them was wearing a standard navy blue uniform, with green flak jackets with a red swirl emblazoned on the back. Further each one was wearing a headband with an image in the likeness of a leaf engraved on the metal. They were led by a rather old man wearing a black jumpsuit, with mesh armor covering his forearms and shins, and a gauntlet on his right arm, armed with an armored hood with the leaf logo protecting his head. On the back was the kanji "Sandaime Hokage". This was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and he was pursuing his former student, Orochimaru.

In another room of the underground labyrinth was a man, most distinctively pale. He had long dark hair, noticeable purple marks on his eyes, which noticeably were slitted, giving him a very serpentine appearance.

He was busy operating on a body on the table, which judging by the blood splatter and the contorted appearance was neither dead nor anesthetized at the beginning of the operation. Orochimaru merely picked up one of the organs and tossed it behind him, sighing in disappointment. 'So, another failed experiment…' He thought. He was having trouble researching immortality. Although he had nearly perfected his immortality jutsu, he had found a drawback in that if the host was not strong enough for him, it would decay within three years. He may as well stay in his own body! So he was trying to perfect a serum that could strengthen the host body enough to maintain his soul. However, he was having difficulty, as evidenced by the failure on his table. So caught up was he in his own thoughts he did not hear the incoming steps. He did however, have the reactions necessary to brace when his operating door explodes.

"Who goes there?" Orochimaru yelled, furious that his line of thought was interrupted. He quickly steeled himself when the saw Sarutobi, his former teacher standing there, iron-eyed, surrounded by men he knew to be some of the best jounin in Konoha, recognizing Asuma Sarutobi as one, along with his former experiment Yamato. 'This will not be an easy fight…' He thought, as though he could handle any of the lesser jounin, together with his sensei, he would have difficulty, getting ready as his teacher spoke while weaving signs.

"Orochimaru, I have given you far too much leniency in recent years! However, that is a mistake I will rectify now! Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Hiruzen yelled as he finished his justu-casting.

A great plume of smoke appeared along with a monkey Orochimaru knew as the monkey king Enma, Hiruzen's most powerful summon. "Enma, Adamantine Staff!" Hiruzen ordered.

"Understood!" As Enma complied, and transformed, the staff rotating in the air to Hiruzen, Orochimaru prepared his own weapon, a snake somehow emerging from his mouth, in turn opening its own mouth to release his Kusanagi sword.

Hiruzen grabbed the staff out of the air and rushed to Orochimaru, ages of bo staff training falling into place like a well-oiled combat machine. "All of you prepare support jutsu! I will engage Orochimaru alone, he is too powerful for any of you!" He commanded as he rushed.

"Understood!" The jounin replied as they began preparations.

The two shinobi clashed, each blow echoing through the air, one minute the Kusanagi flashing, then the Adamantine staff ringing. It was a battle of legends. Orochimaru swung the Kusanagi at Hiruzen, who blocked while at the same mite kicking Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged, and started performing one-handed signs, using his favorite technique, "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" And he sent snakes from his sleeve to attack Hiruzen. He responded with his own one handed signs, sending a great blazing fire dragon, "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu! Dragon Fire Jutsu!", in turn annihilating the snakes, and forcing Orochimaru back. "Now!" Hiruzen ordered.

"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu! Wood Dragon Jutsu!" Yamato finished his signs and sent a giant dragon of wood in Orochimaru's direction. He expertly dodged it, and jumped on the trunk running towards the jounin, intending to finish them off quickly. However, he quickly noticed the air was turning ashen, and he noticed Asuma smirk, "Katon: Haisekisho no Justu! Ash Pile Burning Jutsu!" As he ignited the cloud with the flint in his mouth.

Orochimaru jumped back quickly as the cloud quickly exploded, but he did not account for the shrapnel from the dragon, sent flying from the sheer force of the explosion. One of the pieces caught in his thigh, severely impending his movement, and sending him to one knee. It also sent up a large smokescreen covering the shinobi's movement.

"Ungh! Where are you?!" He yelled, trying frantically to seek any movement.

There was a disturbance in the smoke, behind him, and Hiruzen emerged, Adamantine Staff at the ready. Orochimaru turned, impeded by his wound, and tried to ready another jutsu, but he was too late. Hiruzen took the Adamantine Staff and using sheer force, stabbed it through Orochimaru's torso. He coughed up blood and collapsed as Hiruzen removed the staff.

"It is over, Orochimaru, surrender now, and I will make your end swift." Hiruzen stated, rather solemnly, looking down at who was once his prized student.

"Heh, you honestly think that I would ever surrender? That I would ever bow? Ha! Your years have made you even more senile than I thought, sensei!" Orochimaru laughed, despite the fatal wound he had incurred. He prepared hand-signs for a fall-back jutsu. Despite his bravado, on the inside Orochimaru knew this technique was a gambit. Even with his snake-skin shedding technique, he could not repair the damage. There was a limit to it.

"Fall back!" Hiruzen commanded, not sure what type of technique Orochimaru was going to use. Shinobi who were mortally injured were always the most dangerous. If one was going to die, then surely they would try to take their opponents with them. As such, suicide jutsu were among the most powerful types.

Orochimaru finished his signs, glad his teacher had fallen back, since this wasn't an offensive jutsu. "Ninpou: Kyukyu Yuso no Jutsu! Ninja Art: Emergency Transport Jutsu!" the shinobi looked as extensive black lines emerged on the walls, and Hiruzen recognized it as a very elaborate Fuinijutsu. Orochimaru had designed it into the base to use a failsafe should he need to evacuate in a hurry. The only problem was that he had not programmed a destination in mind. He was going to get to that before got distracted with human experimentation again, so he had no idea where he was going to go. He only hoped people would be nearby so he could use his immortality jutsu, the Living Corpse Reincarnation.

"I must bid you farewell now, sensei. Until we meet again." Orochimaru mocked, bursting into laughter as the jutsu activated, sending him to places unknown.

"Damn it! We were so close!" Hiruzen cursed.

"Don't worry pops, there's no way he could have survived that." Asuma commented.

"I would not be so sure of that. Were he any other person I would believe that. However, Orochimaru is crafty. Unless he were to lie dead at my feet, I would not believe for a second he was dead, and even if he were, I would still doubt it. Wherever he teleported, I hope Kami will have mercy on them."

* * *

It was a scene of absolute grief and despair at the Fairy Tail guildhall, a far cry from its usual rambunctious state. All the members were shocked at the display stretched out before them. Their S-class mage, the She-Devil Mirajane Strauss, rival to fellow S-class mage Erza Scarlet, was incredibly injured, bandaged all over with her arm in a cast. Next to her was her older brother, a incredibly hulking man, Beast Soul Elfman Strauss. who despite not being an S-class mage like his sister, was still a force to be reckoned with. He too was bandaged all over, and his eye was covered. However, their youngest sister, Lisanna Strauss, a kind and gentle soul, was nowhere to be found.

Facing them was one of the most upcoming Fairy Tail mages, Natsu Dragneel, a powerful mage in his own right, despite his young age. He was a kind-hearted person, deeply caring for his friends, or Nakama as he called them. He was most known however, for being the childhood friend and possibly lover of the currently missing Lisanna.

"Where is Lisanna?" Natsu all but yelled, tears starting to run down as his face, despair evident in his usually bright eyes.

"She-, I wasn't strong enough. I tried to take the Beast over, but I wasn't strong enough! I- The Beast struck her, and she didn't make it!" Elfman cried out, overwhelmed by his sorrow

"There wasn't even a body left for us to bury! If only I was stronger…" Mirajane collapsed, and Erza went over to comfort her. As much as she was rivals with her, even she knew that there was a time and place for that.

Natsu just stared at the people he thought he could trust to protect his most precious friend. With no life in his eyes, he just collapsed to the ground, and burst into tears, furiously punching the ground in frustration. Once more, he had lost someone precious, first Igneel, then Lisanna. Finally, he just cried out to the heavens.

Gray, Natsu's self-proclamed rival, just listened to his friend's sorrow, thinking how much it reminded him of a dragon in sorrow. He remembered his own losses as well, Ur, Lyon, his parents… Eventually, he decided to approach Natsu, his clothes still on his body for once.

"Natsu…" He started.

"Leave me alone!" Natsu responded.

"Natsu, I know it's hard, but you can't let this bring you down. That's not what she would have wanted. That's not what Elfman and Mirajane would want or need. If they destroyed you, they could never forgive themselves." Gray pleaded, choosing not to taunt his friend, rival, and brother this time. He placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder, trying to comfort him, but Natsu just knocked it off.

"What would you know about loss, what would you know about what it means to lose all you care about?! Huh?!" Natsu shouted, overcome by grief and tears until he could not bear it anymore. He was supposed to be the strong one of Fairy Tail! Yet, here he is, breaking down! He couldn't stand it anymore. He ran, punching the doors of the guild open.

It began to rain hard as he ran through Magnolia, no purpose in mind. All he knew was that he had to run, no matter what…

* * *

Meanwhile, in another alley, space began to distort. Intricate lines, indicative of a seal, began to emerge, until eventually one hand emerged, than another, than an arm, torso, legs, until finally Orochimaru fell out, bleeding profusely from his wound.

"Ugh… I made it, but I don't know if I can survive this…"

He slowly crawled his way out of the alley, in the midst of the storm, looking desperately for someone, anyone, civilian, woman, man, child, or elderly, as long as he could survive! Searching with his snake-like eyes, he saw a young teenager running, of a rather athletic build.

'This will suffice.' Orochimaru thought, licking his lips with his rather long tongue, although his eyes twitched when he saw the boy's pink hair. 'Nevertheless, it's my only option.' As he prepared his final hand signs.

Natsu merely kept running, repressing an urge to shout Salmon for no reason. He never noticed the bleeding to death man on the other side of the street. He just had to keep running, otherwise his memories of her would come back…

Orochimaru finished his long series of hand-signs and activated the jutsu that would save his life, at the cost of another. "Kinjutsu: Fushi Tensei! Forbidden jutsu! Living Corpse Reincarnation!" And he felt his essence leave his body as a snake burst out of his mouth, heading towards the young teenager at an extraordinarily fast pace.

Natsu just kept running, despite his instincts warning him to turn around. Finally they were just too much, and he stopped running, and he turned around. He saw a snake heading towards him, and he attempted to brace. The snake struck and he knew nothing more.

Natsu woke up in a black space, surrounded by sheer nothingness. He looked and looked until he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw a strange looking man, very pale, with a weird style of clothing.

"Who's there? Where am I?" He yelled.

"That's none of your concern. After this, nothing will be of concern to you. Ku ku ku." The strange man merely laughed.

"Why you bastard!" Natsu yelled, lighting his hands on fire, "Karyu no Tek- Huh?!" He was startled as he found he could not move his hands. The man merely smirked.

Natsu's eyes widened as he found a massive wall of flesh enveloped his hand, and was slowly absorbing him. Natsu tried to respond, but quickly found he couldn't move his other limbs. He looked and was shocked, no, terrified to find that his other limbs were being absorbed by the flesh as well. In a short matter of time, he was nearly swallowed by the flesh. All that was left was his right eye. He could see the strange man, still standing there, with a sinister grin on his face. Natsu could do nothing.

'Igneel… Lisanna… Help me…' Were his last thoughts before he was swallowed, then he knew no more.

A random civilian was walking by when he saw a body lying facedown on the ground. He recognized it instantly as Fariy Tail's Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. He was absolutely soaked. Though he was a famous fire mage, it wouldn't do to have him get sick, even if he was the most destructive out of any of the mages.

"Oy… Wake up!" He tried to nudge the young mage awake. "Are you all right?" He asked as he saw the mage stirring. He never saw the malicious smile appear on the Salamander's face.

"Natsu" got up, eyes shadowed and his back turned to civilian, as the man sighed in relief.

"Never better." He replied, and quickly turned. The man never saw the flash coming, as his face was sliced in half. He fell to the ground, instantly dead, as his blood stained the ground red.

"Ku ku ku…" he laughed, as he clutched his new hands, "This is a fine body. I may not even have to transfer after this. And "Natsu" raised his head. His irises were no longer coal black, but golden, with a serpentine pupil, and purple markings surrounded each of his eyes. He lit his hands on fire, as memories surged through his mind. This boy was Natsu Dragneel apparently, a "mage", whatever that is, that works for the guild Fairy Tail, and ho… was raised by a Dragon of all things! Orochimaru licked his (Natsu's?) lips in anticipation. If he could find this dragon…

Orochimaru began walking. First he needed to find out where on Earth he was, and then find his nearest base, and from there he would begin making plans. And he kept walking.

* * *

 **How will things change for the Fairy Tail world I wonder?**

 **Now before you get onto your Orochimaru rants, I want to go on my own. Although people tend to dismiss Orochimaru as a pedophile, it really diminished his character. I've seen quite a few anime, but no one has ever taken the cake as much as Orochimaru. He is the most evil human being I have ever encountered in anime, and it's quite honestly terrifying to see what he is capable, especially since he is a freaking genius. Now people saw he's a creep because he wants Sasuke's body. They also seem to forget he wants the Sharingan, and Sasuke is the only Uchiha still alive that he could possibly possess. Of course he would want it then! If there were any other Uchiha, boy or girl, adult or teenager, he would go after them, because he wants that kekkai** **genkai! Anyway, rant over...**

 **Please do review. This is the best way that I can improve myself as a writer. Please don't just say it was good. Say why it was good. Point out where I can improve.**

 **Again, please review, or else I'll send my Hellhounds after you... Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**


End file.
